Bigger On The Inside
by WhovianForever
Summary: The TARDIS matrix picks a seemingly unimportant girl to carry its personality. This woman just happens to be Rory and Amy's best friend, a doctor at that. Join her as she travels through the Doctors, unable to control her own actions. 11XOC 10XOC 9XOC.
1. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space

She was a normal girl with normal clothes and a normal face. She had a normal personality and a normal home. Except she wasn't. Normal, that is. She was the farthest thing from normal. Strange, if you will. She was merely twenty three years old when she heard that noise for the first time. She would grow to love that noise. So distinct, such a unique noise, it was. Nothing else in the galaxy like it. It was the last of its kind. He was the last of his kind. The man she would befriend on a normal Tuesday.

Now him, he was most certainly _not _normal. He was perfectly imperfect. She would fall in love with him, but she was a mere human. He would go through companions like they were books. He would reach so deep into them, than leave them when the final page came. It wasn't his choice. He had to. The binding in the books would break; they would be lost or stolen.

She heard this unusual noise on her way to her normal job. It made a strange sound, and she was immediately enchanted by it. She foolishly followed it, not knowing where it would take her. She ended on Washington Street. A Police Telephone box sat in front of her. It had not been there the day before so she circled it, letting her fingertips touch the wood. She came to the door, and just when she finished reading the white sign on the front, the door opened.

"Rory?" She asked, surprised to see the man emerge from the box.

"Sabrina?" He asked in return. A woman appeared behind him. They had identical red hair.

"Amy!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Sabrina!" Amy screamed, pushing past Rory to get to her friend, "How have you been? Staying out of trouble, I hope," Sabrina gave a joking eye roll.

"Yes mum," She saluted her and moved to Rory, "Rory! We've been missing you at the hospital. What happened to you guys? You just disappeared one day! Your aunt won't tell me anything," She remembered the box, "What were you guys doing in there? Nothing naughty I hope?" She wiggled her eyebrows and they both laughed.

"As if! Not with me here!" Another man appeared in front of her and Sabrina spoke before she could stop herself.

"Thief!" She exclaimed, and then slapped her hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry, I've got no idea why I just said that! You're no thief, I hope," The three across from each other shared a curious look. They had just returned from the planet outside of the universe with Idris and Auntie and Uncle. The Doctor had to test her.

"TARDIS?"

"Time and Relative Dimensions In Space!" She exclaimed again, "Thief, what's happening?" She shook her head as the words poured from her mouth unwillingly.

"Sabrina? Are you alright, Doctor, what's happening?" Amy is now supporting Sabrina who was now weak in the knees from the overwhelming weight she felt was pushing down on her, "Rory, help me!" Rory was now at her side, hoisting her up by the waist. She was slender so Rory could easily lift her form.

"Get her into the TARDIS! We've got to figure out what's happening!"

Sabrina felt as if she was in a pool of darkness. Then there were blues and yellows. Color after color mixed into the darkness, and she felt happy. Something was missing, though. She mumbled to herself, not sure she was making complete words, let alone sentences. She knew someone could hear her, so she continued making these noises.

"Thief, my thief," They heard again and again.

"Doctor? Why is she calling you 'thief'?"

"Because, that's what she calls me," He gestures around him and eventually pats the TARDIS console.

"The TARDIS calls you thief? What does that have to do with her?" Sabrina lay on the control room floor, mumbling and constantly shifting positions.

"Because, she has a part of the TARDIS in her," He answers casually, flipping switches until the TARDIS let out a low humming sound, and Sabrina immediately stopped moving and mumbling. It looked as if she was happily napping, "You see, when the TARIDS matrix went back to her home, House tampered with the system. A part of her had nowhere to go. So she sent it away. Think of it like a music holder. You can only hold so much music in it and when it eventually fills up, what do you do? You toss out the old things. Bad songs, things you've grown out of. That's what the TARDIS has done. Sabrina was the TARDIS's trashcan."

"What part did Sabrina get then?"

"The personality of the TARDIS. The thing that was most important to me. I can communicate to her now. Through Sabrina."

"Idris didn't survive with the TARDIS inside of her, how can Sabina?"

"She's only getting a small portion, Idris received the whole package. A human body cannot handle that sort of thing. A human body can, however, handle just a sprinkle of TARDIS personality in it, though," He smiled down at the woman on the floor, "The worst Sabrina will receive is feeling a bit faint and a stomach ache which will last for about two minutes. Nothing too horrible."

"So," Rory began, "Let me get this straight. The TARDIS had to get rid of a bit of herself but still be able to function properly, so she got rid of the thing least important to her, but most important to you: her personality. Which transferred into a living life form, which was Sabrina. Just one question, though. Why Sabrina?"

"The TARDIS deemed her the most deserving. She was destined to carry the TARDIS inside of her. The TARDIS can't just dump herself on any random girl. I didn't bring us here, the TARDIS did. So she could transfer herself to Sabrina. Amy, Rory. You two are pretty close to her. Why not tell her about me? Why not tell me about her?"

"Doctor, you offered us the whole of time and space. Sabrina wasn't exactly the first thing that crossed our minds," He scoffed, but continued.

"Fine then. Oh, there she is, all better now?" She raised her head and looked to see the Doctor, her thief.

"I'm better now. There's so much to know. So much knowledge," She stood and circled the three with a newfound curiosity. She went to Rory first, tapping him on the nose, "Hello, pretty," She smiled happily, letting the TARDIS take complete control of her.

"That's what she called me," Rory explained to them, "She just called me 'the pretty one'. I don't know why."

"Well, obviously because you're the prettiest," Sabrina casually answered before turning to Amy, "I like you. Keep the Doctor in line, will you? He likes you two. So do I," She then moved to the Doctor himself who had a happy smile on his face, "I still can't get over your chin, Thief," She held his chin, "I've missed you. I've missed speaking to you. It was dark. So dark in there. Hello, Doctor. My Doctor. Hello," He smiled in return, tears coming to his eyes, "Stop that. Why are you doing that?"

"You're leaving. But you'll be back. You've only just begun. See you soon, sweetie."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, you haven't just inherited the TARDIS's thoughts and feelings, you've got her abilities. But you can't control them. Not yet, anyways. I've seen you before. In my past. I'm sure I will again. Goodbye. Just in case I don't get to see your face again," He took her chin in his hand and leaned over to whisper words into her ear before kissing her softly, "Say it. Please. Say it," She smiled and whispered something inaudible into the Doctor's ear.

Her hand's started to glow a bright yellow and she stared at them curiously. It gave off the heat as if she was on fire, but she felt no pain. It spread through her entire body and into every single cell. He pulled away from her and took steps back; watching as she threw her hands out and screamed, then was gone.

Amy rushed to the Doctor's side, "Where has she gone?"

"That's simple Amy. She inherited the TARDIS's abilities. She's traveled in time."

"Well, what did you whisper to each other?"

"I told her I love her. She told me she loved me."

"Then what does that make you two?" Amy paused, thinking of a right word, "Boyfriend/Girlfriend?"

"No, dear Amelia, that's just childish. She's my wife."


	2. Hello, Nine and Ten

**Author's Note: I greatly appreciate anyone who is taking the time to read either one of my stories. I want this story to do well, it was the story I wanted to post first, but I decided to post 'Next Stop: Everywhere' before. I hope you like both and I would love for anyone to review it or send me a message, let me know if you wasn't anything to happen. I'm also taking requests to where you would want Sabrina to travel to. Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter! **

She appeared in an alleyway. She cracked her neck and looked around, "Thief?" She frantically asked, "Doctor! Where are you?" Footsteps approached and a man appeared before her. He wore a leather jacket.

"Were you calling for me? How do you know my name?"

"Thief!" She exclaimed, hugging his center tightly. He had no idea what to do, so he let her. After a few seconds, he pushed her back at arm's length.

"Thief? What have I stolen, exactly? Who are you?"

"You've stolen me, of course! I'm your box that's bigger on the inside. Your TARDIS," He had a look on his face. He thought she was a lunatic, "You've traveled with me for almost five hundred years, and you don't recognize me, just because they put me in here," She gestured to her own body, "Granted, I like being in a body. I get to talk to you, my thief. Still don't believe me? I go" She opened her mouth and breathed the exact noise she had heard earlier that day.

"My TARDIS? Inside you?"

"My Doctor," She corrected, "Younger, I suppose. About one hundred years younger! Look at you; you don't even know who I am. Aren't you going to introduce yourself? That's the normal thing that people do. Not that you are."

"Not what?"

"Normal. Or people, at that. You're a time lord, and I'm your type 40 TARDIS."

"Fine then. I'm the Doctor. Do you have a name?"

"About time you've asked. I'm Sabrina. Sabrina Campbell. I have so much knowledge, Doctor. Even more than you. I've seen into your future. What you will do. What you will say. Who you will love," He was now interested.

"How? How have you gotten in there?"

"Curious, now? Just a few minutes ago, you thought I lost my head! Part of your TARDIS matrix was transferred into me. I am a human, but so much more now. I can travel in time, but I can't control it. Not yet, at least. I'm here for you, Doctor. If you want me to be. When all others leave, I can be here for you, I'm your wife. Or I will be."

"Come with me," He took her arm and pulled her farther into the alleyway to where his TARDIS sat. He pulled her in and sat her on the pilot's chair. He took his sonic from his pocket and pointed it at her, scanning her over before stumbling upon a discovery, "How old are you?"

"Twenty three," She answered, "Exactly how old are you?"

"Eight hundred and forty-three. But that's not the point. This body can't just travel in time. It's immortal. How is this possible?"

"Doctor, I said that I'm your wife. Why would you marry someone that would leave you like the rest of them? I will never leave you. For as long as you live, so will I."

"But you can leave at any second, you said you can travel in time, but you can't control yourself," A familiar heat was already spreading through her body.

"I know, Doctor. But I'll see you again. Don't worry. You're my true love. We will meet again. Goodbye for now. I'm not in love with you yet, and you aren't in love with me yet, but it will happen soon. You said so yourself," She looked as if she had more to say, but she was engulfed in yellow flames before she could speak again. He backed away and shielded his eyes from the brightness. He looked back again, and she was gone.

The heat felt nice, comforting even. Then it was gone and she was in a familiar setting, inside of the TARDIS. Inside of herself, in a way. She caressed the controls, hearing the TARDIS hum in approval. She smiled, and the TARDIS's front door was pulled open. There he was a skinny, tall, man in a brown pinstripe suit.

"What?" He asked himself, "What are you doing in here?" He didn't recognize her, "Sabrina, when did you get here?" Okay, he did recognize her. He seemed angry, heartbroken, even, "I don't understand. Why are you here?" He was at her side now, he had a look of hatred in his face and a frown on his lips, "You said you'd never leave me. But you did. The one time I needed you, you left. How could you do that to me?" She looked at him curiously.

"Doctor? I'm sorry, I don't know what I've done, but I'm sorry. This is the first time I've met this version of you. You're handsome, I'll give you that, but," She wasn't able to finish her sentence, because the Doctor had taken her head in his hands and laid a hard kiss on her lips.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. Ever," She nodded, and pulled in closer to his body.

"I'll try not to. What happened?"

"Probably can't tell you. Just try to stay out of trouble, please? I can't live without you."

"I think it is I that cannot live without you, Doctor. How many times have you seen me?"

"About thirty times in my ninth regeneration, and about sixty in this one," She laughed, excited for all the adventures she would be going on.

"Where does this leave us then?"

"I've just proposed to you, right before," He stopped himself, a sad and angry expression on his face, "Never mind. You'll be finding out later. So, guess this makes you my wife then, doesn't it?"

"I guess it does Doctor. Let the record state that I have only met you three times and we've already decided I'm your wife."

"Of course you are. It would just be plain boring if it happened any other way."


	3. Rose

Sabrina decided that she quite liked the feeling of traveling. It was exhilarating, and refreshing. She thought of the Doctor while she was traveling, which was more than likely the reason why she always ended up in a place he had once visited. This time she traveled, though, she had another person on her mind.

She thought of Rose. No one had ever made the Doctor happier than Rose. She healed a broken man. She wanted to meet her. Thank her. Anything at all to show her appreciation. Sure, she was definitely more than jealous of the woman, but she knew how it would end.

The familiar heat dimmed down until she was surrounded by darkness. She was sitting. A panel of controls sat before her and she had to stop herself from playing with the buttons. There was a sudden sound just outside the doors and she immediately shot up.

"Doctor?" She called out, "Doctor, is that you?"

It was him and he was holding a woman on his shoulder. Rose. She immediately knew that he was in pain and saw a familiar expression on his face and in his eyes. He was regenerating.

"Sabrina, you can't be here during this. I don't want you to see me like this."

"I can't leave you Doctor. I can't leave Rose, either." The Doctor set the blonde haired woman on the floor of the TARDIS and slowly backed away from her unconscious body.

"She's going to be upset with me."

"Of course she will be. It won't matter, though." Sabrina turned Rose's body so she lay on her side in a more comfortable position.

"Why is that?"

"Because she is in love with you." She knew that he didn't need to be told this. He had known all along and had felt the exact same. This was the reason that he had never revealed his feelings. He was about to be replaced by a new man who she may no longer love.

"Tell me, is the next one ginger?" He was changing the subject and tried to make light of the situation.

"Tell her."

"I can't."

"It wouldn't be lying. You love her and she loves you. She deserves to know before you change." He sighed and held his head in his hands.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I love you." He chuckled, amused by the situation he currently faced. "Don't laugh. This is very serious. Don't try to avoid it. You're going to have to say goodbye."

"Exactly!" He exclaimed, furious. "I'm always going to have to say 'goodbye'. What is the point in even saying 'hello' in the first place? I always have to leave in the end. It's frustrating and I never asked for this!"

"You have to be strong, for her." The Doctor's eyes traveled to the woman on the floor and knew she was right. "Are you alright?"

He paused for a moment. No, he definitely wasn't. What a preposterous question to ask. He sighed before answering.

"I am always alright."

She knew he was lying.

"Good. She looks like she's about to come to." Rose stirred and eventually stood. She glanced at Sabrina, relieved.

"You're alright!" She exclaimed, engulfing her in a happy hug which she uncomfortably returned. "Sorry, have you met me yet? This is always a bit confusing."

"We haven't met before, first day."

"Oh, well, I'm Rose. And I have no idea what just happened."

"I'll let the Doctor explain." Sabrina shifted uncomfortably and Rose approached the Doctor, who grimaced in pain.

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

"I was going to do so much with you. Take you to Barcelona! Not the country, the planet!" He avoided the question.

"Why are you talking like you won't?"

"I'm sorry, Rose. I don't have much time to explain, maybe Sabrina will." Sabrina silently prayed in her head for him to say it. "I'm changing and I will no longer be me. I'll be a new man. New personality and I'm not sure you'll like him."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying." He paused, hoping that he could avoid goodbye altogether. "I'm saying that you were fantastic." Rose didn't know what to say. "And you know what? So was I." Those were the last words he could get out before bursting into a million lights. Rose made a move towards him, but Sabrina held her back.

"Don't get any closer. That amount of radiation could kill a human!" She held Rose by her wrist as the Doctor cried out in pain.

"I don't understand. What's happening?"

"He's dying. Every cell in his body is being killed and reborn. He's changing into a new person." Rose had heard some impossible things in her travels, but this was by far the craziest.

The lights stopped and they were surrounded by darkness. They turned back to him, a new man.

"Hell-" He stopped, seemingly amused by his own voice, "Wow, new voice." He took his chin in his hand, grinning. Then came the ears, so much smaller than the ones before. He stared down at his lanky figure, content with who he now was. "Right, now where was I?" He looked at the two women. "Oh, that's right. Barcelona."


	4. Favourite Stray

**Hey guys, this chapter was not written by me, but by my fantastic writing companion AlfieTimewolf! Go check out her work if you haven't, it's fantastic! Next Sunday I will be publishing the new chapter (Which will be written by me). Message and Rate, she would love to know what you think of it!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Favourite Stray

Rose stood, half hidden behind one of the odd-shaped columns in the TARDIS, watching as the newly regenerated Doctor seemed to pick a random date from nowhere and began inserting the co-ordinates into the time machine – although knowing the Time lord, it probably wasn't a random date at all.

Sabrina didn't move from the girl's side, being kept in place by the vice-like grip around her forearm. She had already seen the Doctor in this body from the future, it was no surprise to her what he looked like, although it was amusing to watch the new Doctor figure himself out.

"Tuesday... October... 5,006... On our way to Barcelona!" The new Doctor finished grinning, turning away from the monitor screen to look at the two women, an excited smile now stretching across his face. "Now then, what do I look like?"

The Time lord was obviously seeking approval from the two most important people currently in his life, if they were satisfied with him, he would be all the happier.

Poor Rose, too stunned and frightened to reply, standing half behind the column. She didn't know how to react to the stranger, this man who had somehow replaced her Doctor. Sabrina caught the look in the human's eyes, referred to most commonly as the 'deer caught in the headlights' look.

"Doctor-" Sabrina had been about to reply, suggesting that he may need to give Rose an explanation and some time to accept his new self.

"No, no, no! Hang on, don't tell me!" the Doctor cut her off, inspecting himself more thoroughly. His hair was thicker, the colour similar to what you might find on a Brown Bear. His eyes, no longer blue, were also brown. "Two legs... Two arms... Two hands..."

"Doctor," Sabrina tried again, her lips forming an amused smile at the Time lord as he examined himself. "I think-"

"Sh, sh, sh, sh!" He shushed her, wanting to figure himself out before asking them again. He was taller than his previous regeneration, but only by an inch or so. His lanky frame made the clothes he was wearing baggy and unfitting, hanging off him in an awkward-like nature. The Time lord turned his attention to his hair, seeming quite excited by the length as he ran his hands through it. "Hair! I'm not bald!"

"Rose needs-"

"Sideburns! I've got sideburns!" the Doctor grinned after running his hands down his temples, then patting down his stomach and pulling the baggy black shirt behind him. "Little bit thinner, that's weird... But give me time, I'll get used to it."

"Doctor?" Sabrina laughed, forgetting herself for a moment, finally grabbing the mad Time lord's attention. He looked at her with his new eyes... Well, new for him, shining with curiosity. "Finished?"

The Doctor nodded his head eagerly, standing straight with a smile, "Go on then, tell me, what do you think?"

"... Who are you?" Rose spoke finally, her voice quiet and unsure.

"I'm the Doctor." the smile falling from his face as he spotted the confusion in her eyes.

This wasn't her Doctor, Rose knew it wasn't her Doctor, he looked nothing like her Doctor.

"No... No, where is he?" She questioned the Doctor, not believing him, her voice gaining more confidence as she stepped out from behind the column. "What did you do with him?"

"Rose, he _is_ the Doctor," Sabrina tried to defuse the anger she felt coming on from the blonde as she pried her fingers off her arm, then setting her arm across the young girl's shoulders to try and comfort her. "He didn't go anywhere."

"What are you on about?" Rose demanded, turning her attention to the other woman, her eyebrows furrowed in anger and confusion. "Course he isn't the Doctor, lookat him."

"You saw me, I changed... Right in front of you..." the Doctor tried to make the conversation less uncomfortable, he didn't want to lose Sabrina so soon... It wasn't working.

"I saw a light, and... Something explode... Then you replaced him," Rose replied, her eyes narrowing at the stranger, thinking he had swapped himself with the Doctor somehow. "So you tell me now what you've done with him."

Awkward was the word that sprung to mind, trying to explain to the blonde human that the Doctor was still the Doctor, just a different version of himself – same man, different face. Rose couldn't understand how the Doctor had changed into this stranger, and she was getting agitated being told something she knew not to be true.

A familiar warmth spread through Sabrina's body, the comforting warmth that warned her she was about to leave. It branched out from her chest, reaching the very tips of her fingers and toes, the tops of her ears tingled and the end of her nose tickled.

"Oh dear..." Sabrina moved away from Rose, staring down at her hands as they began to glow. She looked up to the new Doctor, watching the frown deepen at her departure. "Goodbye, my thief. We'll meet again soon."

Before Sabrina had the chance to bid Rose farewell, she was gone from the main TARDIS, travelling through the time vortex without a destination. All the colours surrounding her were captivating, every shade or tint of colour she could think of was flying past her, and then there were some she had never even dreamed of.

Rose had been lovely, she would definitely be seeing the blonde again, how could she not? She had been the human to heal the Doctor's hearts. But she knew who she wanted to meet now, one of her almost permanent guests.

The journalist, that's who she wanted to see. No, that wasn't her name, that was only her job, Sabrina realised. She wanted to meet possibly the most cherished one of the Doctor's companions, she felt a love for the woman, who had looked after four of her Doctor's regenerations.

She wasn't taken back to the past, instead she travelled to the future for once, only a week or so after she had last left the regenerated Doctor.

When Sabrina touched ground, gracefully as ever, she found herself in a darkened assembly hall – much like one you'd find in a Primary school, used for PE. It wasn't completely dark, there was light coming down from the windows in the roof, illuminating just a fraction of the large room.

"How did she do that?" a voice asked softly behind her.

Sabrina looked down from the windows, taking her eyes off the pale full moon, only for them to land on the Doctor standing a bit ahead of her. He had a sad smile on his face as he watched her, his hands in his trouser pockets, before his gaze fell upon something (or rather, someone) over her shoulder. That was when she remembered why she had come to this point, this moment in time.

"Sarah Jane!" Sabrina spun on her heel to face the woman, who couldn't have been any further on than in her early late 50s, and looking remarkably well despite her age. She approached the smaller woman and gave her a soft hug, smiling as she pulled away. "I've heard so much about you, goodbye-" - Sabrina's eyebrows furrowed in thought as she cut herself off - "No, that's not right. Hello!"

Sarah Jane hugged the stranger back, glancing at the Doctor over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, wondering who this extraordinary woman who had appeared from nowhere was. All the Doctor did was smile in return.

"Yes, um... Hello." Sarah Jane replied gingerly, not sure what else she could say, not knowing the woman and all.

"My Sarah Jane Smith!" She grinned.

"Sabrina." The Doctor called, it had only been a day or two at least since he'd last seen her, but still he'd missed having her around.

Sabrina turned to face the Doctor, leaning back slightly so she could whisper to the former companion, "Don't worry, you've always been my favourite stray."

"She doesn't know yet." The Time lord told her as Sarah Jane stared at the woman with furrowed eyebrows.

"I know," She rolled her eyes playfully and turned back to Sarah Jane. "Sorry, got caught up in the moment there. I'm Sabrina Campbell, it's fantastic to finally meet you face-to-face."

"What do you mean 'face-to-face'?" Sarah Jane asked curiously, she was absolutely baffled by the stranger, but curious more than anything.

"She's the TARDIS." The Doctor answered for her before Sabrina could, looking down at his cream Converse as he scratched the back of his head.

"The TARDIS?" Sarah Jane repeated, her eyes widening in shock. "_The _TARDIS?"

"Well, sort of." The Time lord replied, giving his past companion possibly the vaguest answer he could have.

"I have the TARDIS's personality," Sabrina spoke after having a quick think to see what she could say to help the human understand. "That probably doesn't help..."

"Anyway, bottom line is, she has a connection to the TARDIS," The Doctor concluded. "Well, she has a part of the TARDIS inside her."

"Absolutely bonkers, right up your street," Sarah Jane laughed after a moment, accepting the explanation, they could always explain it better later. "... I can't believe it's you," - an unmanly wail echoed into the gymnasium, causing the three to look towards the direction they thought it came from - "Okay, now I can."

The Doctor grinned as he looked back at the two women, grabbing Sabrina's hand as the trio ran to where they assumed the girlie scream had originated from.


	5. Good Old K9

It came as no surprise to anyone when they realized the girly squeal had come from Mickey Smith. Sabrina had yet to meet Mickey but knew much about him. He was the companion that never was. He continued fighting, long after the Doctor had left. Long after Rose had fallen out of love with him. She liked Mickey, and was very happy to find that he enjoyed her as well.

"It's about damn time you showed up then!" He exclaimed, crushing her into hug.

"Sorry Mickey, we haven't met yet." He instantly retracted and shifted awkwardly.

"Sorry about that then. We've had a few adventures, forgot about your time traveling thing."

"It's alright, sometimes I do, too. What are we dealing with, then? Slitheen?"

"Worse, Krillitanes. Nasty things."

The Doctor then went on to produce a breathless explanation of the creatures and how they came to be. Sarah Jane, Rose, and Sabrina clung on to every word while Mickey rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Later on Sarah Jane surprised both Sabrina and the Doctor with K9, an old companion.

"He's a bit beat up. Thought he was a goner till you showed up. You can fix him, right?"

"It'll take a bit of time. I imagine Sabrina and I will have no trouble repairing him."

They then traveled to a local diner, the Doctor and Sabrina working on K9 for a while before she decided to let the Doctor work it out for a while. She knew he never showed it, but he often liked to work alone. She took a spot next to Mickey and across from Rose. Sarah Jane sat patiently next to Rose, anxiously waiting for the repair of K9.

"We never really get to sit down and chat, do we?" Rose asked, a plate of fish and chips in front of her.

"No, not really. Never have the time when we're running around with the Doctor, do we?"

"What's it like? Having people inside of you? Is it scary?" Sarah Jane asked, leaning forward.

"I wouldn't say 'scary'. If anything, it's rather lonely. These humans and Time Lord are running around inside of you, going on adventures and having too many near-death experiences to count. All I can do is sit there and watch. Sometimes he would talk to me. I would have done anything to respond, but I couldn't. He would ask me the most passionate questions and all I could do was listen. It was worth the nine hundred years of waiting, though. Eventually I saw this woman. I saw Sabrina running around and I knew it was me inside of her. I knew that eventually I would have to do something to transfer my personality into this woman, and eventually my time came."

"Why her? Why just some random girl off the street?" Rose asked.

"It wasn't random; I knew the Doctor would be envious of her hair." She twirled a red strand of hair around her finger.

Rose knew there was more she wished to say, but she kept it to herself. She wasn't able to ask her about it. At that moment, the Doctor announced that K9 was officially repaired.

From then on, it seemed like any other job. Mickey saved the children and K9 took out the bad guy and unfortunately they also lost K9 in the process. It was the first time Sabrina had seen a mission out to the end. As the Doctor happily strolled about the TARDIS, the four companions watched on. He was rambling on about some random time when he was almost killed and all they could do was listen and laugh.

Eventually, though, it was time to say goodbye. Sarah Jane was the first to depart. It was just the three, outside the TARDIS.

"It's been crazy, as always."

"Never expect anything less." The Doctor replied with a smile.

"Goodbye, Doctor."

"It's never goodbye."

"Please, just say it this time." She was smiling, but her eyes told a different story

"Goodbye Sarah Jane. But, before you do pop off, I've got another surprise." He went back to the TARDIS to retrieve something.

"You love him." Sarah Jane simply stated.

"I do. God help me." They shared a laugh before Sarah Jane sighed.

"He loves you, too. I have a feeling that he feels the same for Rose."

"I know he does, but that's alright. All in good time, I guess."

"Goodbye Sabrina, it's been an honor to have met you."

"Goodbye Sarah Jane, till next time." The Doctor had reemerged from the TARDIS and carried a reconstructed K9 along with him.

"K9!" Sarah Jane exclaimed, "Thank you, Doctor. Come along, boy." With a final wave, she was gone.

There was a sudden heat radiating from Sabrina's fingertips.

"Guess that's my queue, then." The Doctor nodded in understanding.

"Where to then?"

"I always liked Jack."

"Be careful with him." The Doctor warned.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I always use protection." With a final laugh, she disappeared right in front of the Doctor's eyes.

With a sigh, he again entered the TARDIS.

"Well then, where to?"


	6. Hello, Handsome

We're very sorry for the delay, this was written by my fantastic coauthor, AlfieTimewolf! Next week I promise to get the chapter out earlier! -Rachel

**This is Alfie, it's my fault this chapter wasn't posted sooner, I hadn't finished it yet...**

* * *

Chapter 6: Hello, Handsome

Torchwood One was destroyed... Is destroyed... Going to be destroyed... Tenses are confusing...

But Torchwood One didn't matter; it was (er... Had been) in London. England wasn't where Sabrina was going. She was going to Cardiff, Wales. Home of Torchwood Three, where she was most likely to find the flirtatious Captain Jack Harkness.

When she landed gracefully in the hub of Torchwood Three, she could feel that it was around 10 O'clock in the morning... On a Wednesday. With her eyes closed, Sabrina could already feel the warm atmosphere of the place.

Suddenly, though, the atmosphere turned tense. Sabrina heard the sound of a loaded gun being cocked, and the very subtle sound of an index finger being rested on the trigger. Opening her eyes very slowly, standing before her was a young woman with frightened fawn brown eyes. Her hair, dark brown and styled, was resting over her right shoulder.

A gun, the standard type that all the Torchwood agents had, was pointed directly at Sabrina – the weapon being held by the young woman.

Sabrina leaned back a bit and raised her hands in surrender, showing she had no weapons on her, "I come in peace."

"How the hell did you get in here?!" She demanded her Welsh accent very clear. Ah, Gwen Cooper, Sabrina remembered her name now.

"Steady on, Gwen. I'm rather fond of my face." Sabrina replied with a cheeky wink.

Gwen was at a loss for words for a moment, but then her eyes narrowed and she straightened the gun, "How do you know my name?!"

"That's enough, Gwen," the man himself finally appeared, all the shouting having grabbed his attention. "She's an old friend of mine."

"Hello, handsome." Sabrina greeted, lowering her hands as Gwen moved away with an embarrassed blush – gun in tow.

"I was wondering when you'd show up again." Jack grinned, striding from his office to engulf her into a hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her round before setting her back on her feet.

"Again?" Sabrina smiled curiously as she pulled out of the hug. "Future me, then. This is my first time."

"Oh, even better," Jack grinned flirtatiously, holding his hand out to her. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Believe me, I know," Sabrina grinned back, taking hand and giving it a soft shake. "Why don't you introduce me to your team?"

"Certainly," the Captain led her over to a young Japanese woman typing away on her computer. "This is our computer genius, Toshiko Sato."

"Hello," she gave Sabrina a small wave and a bright smile, the three computer monitors had several different types of data streaming down them – most encrypted but not a problem. "Please, call me Tosh."

"Sabrina." she smiled back before Jack pushed her gently to the autopsy area, where a young man with short brown hair and pale skin wearing a white doctor's coat was.

"Our doctor, Owen Harper." Jack introduced him.

"How's it going, sweetheart?" Owen greeted as he reached a hand up to her.

"All the better for seeing you, Doc." Sabrina replied with a wink as she grasped his hand and gave it a few shakes before letting go.

"You've already met Gwen Cooper, the newest addition to the team," Jack motioned towards the still blushing woman as he guided Sabrina to the last member of the team. "And last, but by no means least, Ianto Jones."

"Hello." said person greeted with a charming smile, dressed in a dark blue suit with a matching tie and black shoes.

"He cleans up after us." Jack summed up his job.

"Will you be wanting some coffee, sir?" Ianto asked.

"I would love a cup, what about you?" Jack enquired as he turned to Sabrina, who nodded her head eagerly. "Make that two cups, Ianto."

"Yes sir," Ianto nodded his head as he turned on his heel and went to prepare the two hot beverages. "Two industrial strength coffees coming right up."

"Excellent, we'll be in my office." Jack called over as he rested his hand on Sabrina's lower back and led her up to his personal place of work.

"Cosy," Sabrina commented as she collapsed into Jack's chair behind his desk. "It's really got that... Lived in feel to it, I love it."

"So, where are you just from?" Jack asked curiously, wanting to know where they stood.

"Well, I just left the Doctor and Rose after an exciting adventure including Krillitanes and Sarah Jane Smith," Sabrina informed the immortal man, she could feel it in her soul that he was indeed an impossible thing - a fact that shouldn't have become a fact. "This is also the first time I've met you, face-to-face anyway, and is by no means the last time." - She grinned like a Cheshire cat, playing with the captain.

"I've met you quite a few times already," Jack smiled back. "But you'll have to experience them for yourself."

"Looking forward to them."

"Here you are, sir," Ianto announced as he carried in two cups of steaming hot coffee, setting one in front of Jack and the other before Sabrina. "And you as well, ma'am."

"Thank you very much, Ianto." Sabrina winked at him before he left as she lifted her coffee, blew on it and took a cautious sip – not cautious enough it seemed as she'd burned the tip of her tongue.

"He really knows how to make a fine cup of coffee." Jack spoke first, his eyes following Ianto until he was out of sight.

"Doesn't look too bad in a suit either." Sabrina replied off-handedly, chuckling at Jack's agreeing grin.

"You're telling me." He replied for taking a gulp of his scalding coffee.


	7. It's A Date

**Hey guys, it's Rachel!**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter, I've just started school again so it'll be a bit harder to publish, but we're sticking to our promise of a new chapter every Sunday. I'm also looking to write a new story (by myself) about the television show Supernatural. What do you think? I would love any reviews or messages! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you even doing here? Just wanted to stop by for a visit?"

"I wanted to meet you. I want to know you." Jack placed his drink back down before taking a long, admiring look at the girl in front of him.

"Look at you." He sighed, "All ready for adventure yet you're more than happy to take a break for little old me."

"I will always be available to you, Jack." Sabrina had just met the man but she knew he was something different. If this was under any other circumstances, people would ask if they were dating or even if they liked each other. Sabrina thought that it was a silly thing to think. Two people of opposite genders can be good friends. That's exactly what both of them needed, a good friend. So that's exactly what they became.

"How are you and the Doctor?" Jack finally asked after a brief tour of Torchwood.

"Oh, he's alright. Off with Rose, I suppose. I decided to let him enjoy it while he can. Be there for him when the time comes."

"You love him."

"I barely know him."

"You've spent nine hundred plus years having him run around inside of you, of course you love him. You love him enough to let him run off with another woman while you sit and wait for him." He took her hand as a sign of comfort. "I get it. Been there, done that."

"Thank you, Jack."

"No need to thank me, Sabrina. I've seen you two together; it's like watching soul mates."

"It's funny, I see the same things when I watch him with Rose." she paused. "But I guess it doesn't matter. What matters is that I keep them safe."

Jack nodded, and understood her desire to change the subject. "Who else have you met? Donna?"

"No, actually. Oh, I will love her. Just Rose, Mickey, and Sarah Jane Smith."

"Sarah Jane Smith? Really? Haven't met Martha?" He asked.

"Trying not to. I don't know, I just never appreciated her as much as I do to some other companions. Rose was there to catch him when he fell at his lowest. Sarah Jane brings out the best in him, nowadays he has to work to impress her. Donna was a rebound companion. She was never treated fairly."

"And she fancied him." Jack laughed.

"That too. There are two I'm very desperate to meet again, though."

"And who would that be?"

"Amy and Rory. You have no idea who I am talking about, but they are magnificent. I think you'd fancy her. Got a bit of an attitude, her. You'd like that."

"Sounds like fun. You'd probably have to make that trip on your own, though. Don't want to mess up the time stream and all that jazz." Sabrina had never felt closer to a person than she felt with Jack at that moment.

"Jack Harkness, you are fantastic." She hugged him around his center and he placed an adoring kiss on the top of her head. "I'll have to stop by as soon as I can."

"Leaving so soon?"

"You mentioned Donna. Sounds like a good idea."

"When will you be meeting her?"

"Probably at the very beginning. Would love to see her face the second I pop in after her." He chuckled and showed her to the door.

"Don't be a stranger, stop by whenever." She turned her back but before she could leave, she heard him call to her. "I've known you for so long and I've always been meaning to ask: Can you regenerate?"

She had to pause to think of a good answer.

"Haven't yet. I've been told I'm immortal, but I've never tried to kill myself to see if I change. Maybe I do, never know until I try."

"Right. Just wondering if I should be expecting another face when you stop by tomorrow for tea." Jack suggested with a smile on his face.

"It's a date." She answered, once again turning so she could force a heat to overwhelm her.

_Goodbye, Jack_. Were the last words he heard before she had disappeared right before his eyes.

"The Doctor is lucky to have her." He whispered to himself before closing the door.


	8. Super Temp

Hey, it's Rachel! This chapter, like every other chapter was written by AlfieTimewolf, who I absolutely adore and completely recommend! We hope you enjoy!

Sabrina's trip through the vortex seemed shorter this time than the others, although in saying that, time in the vortex was a bit... wibbly-wobbly.

She wanted to meet the fiery red-haired temp from Chiswick, the Londoner who was (for a short time) the most important woman in the world. She also kept the Doctor in line, and was the only one of his recent companion's who hadn't developed a crush on the lonely Time Lord.

The fantastical Donna Noble, later to be Donna Temple-Noble.

Feeling her feet land on a metal floor (she could tell it was metal by the way in groaned under her weight), Sabrina opened her eyes to find herself standing inside the console room of the main TARDIS. Gently humming away, the soothing familiar noise that every companion came to love quickly.

"Sabrina!" The Doctor grinned, scooping her up into a hug and spinning her off the ground. Him with his brown sticky-uppy hair and sideburns. Him with his fitting blue pinstriped suit and cream Converse. Him with his charming smile, brainy glasses and Sonic Screwdriver.

"Doctor!" She giggled back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he twirled her. The Doctor laughed with her before setting her down back onto her own feet, then stepped back to inspect her.

"Look at you," The Time lord smiled, giving her a once (twice and thrice) over before connecting his eyes with hers. "Oh you sexy thing."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Sabrina commented with a cheeky smile, feeling the unforgettable heat of a blush creeping up her neck. "But I'm willing to let you try."

Before the two could continue their flirtatious banter, someone cleared their throat, interrupting the pair enough to turn their attention to the red head.  
"Hello." She gave a little wave to Sabrina, as well as a curious look and a raised eyebrow to the DoctorSabrina knew for a fact that the ginger woman in front of her wasn't Amy; for one, she was a bit older than Amy, she also wasn't Scottish. The human plus TARDIS also knew she wasn't Amy because the ginger woman was already known to her, she was none other than the super temp of Chiswick – Donna Noble.

"Hi there! I've heard so much about you!" Sabrina bounced over and hugged Donna tightly, pulling away when the ginger stood rigidly in her arms in shock. "Ah! Sorry. You and him haven't done anything yet. I'm very early, didn't mean to come this far back..."

"Donna Noble, I'd like you to meet Sabrina Campbell," The Doctor introduced her, since she hadn't herself. "She's from my future, and present... And past for that matter."

"Time travel, funny old business."

"She's also the TARDIS."

That left Donna quite flabbergasted, the magical bigger on the inside box in a young woman like Sabrina? There was no chance... Although, with the Doctor, anything really seemed possible. But that didn't stop Donna from being sceptical of the statement, thinking he might have been joking with her.

"It's all a bit... Um..." Sabrina tried to come up with something to explain the situation, she looked up at the Doctor, who glanced down at her then over to Donna.

"Complicated," the Doctor finished. "Very complicated."

"You can't just say 'she's the TARDIS' and leave it at that," Donna protested, clearly going to get the answers she wanted. "Spill, now. And I want to know everything, spaceman."

And so the Doctor explained to Donna, with help from Sabrina, how the young woman had ended up with the personality of the TARDIS in the future and now had the ability to travel through space and time – not by choice, of course.

"So... Sometime in the future, the personality of this box is put into you?" Donna summed it up to Sabrina.

"That's pretty much it," The Doctor answered with a smile, Donna nodding slowly in reply. "In a nutshell."

"Ta dah!" Sabrina exclaimed, throwing her arms out in an overly dramatic fashion.

"That is bonkers." was all Donna found she could think of saying. The tale (which sounded more like a fairytale than anything else) had been confusing at first, but when the two had simplified it down, she understood it easier than she thought she would.

"Just another day in the life of a time traveller," Sabrina gave the red head another hug. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough. And I should know."

"Right. Spaceman, tea. Boxgirl, you're coming with me," Donna instructed, the Doctor taken aback in shock, she was certainly taking it all in her stride. "All my clothes are going-" - and that was when Donna realised, where exactly were her belongings going to go? "Just follow me, super temp, I'll keep you right." Sabrina picked up a good few of the red head's bags before proceeding to lead her through hallways of the TARDIS in search of the perfect room. Of course, Sabrina knew what she was looking for.  
Three lefts, two rights, up a flight of stairs and another left later found Sabrina stopping in front of a smooth deep golden unmarked door... Well, there was a number four it, but other than that it was unmarked. Sabrina motioned Donna forward, and she complied.

"Is this it?" Her reply was a nod.

"I'll get it moved closer to the Console room, no worries." Sabrina grinned before Donna pushed down on the handle and swung the door open.

The room, like every other place inside the TARDIS (except perhaps the Console room..), was spotless and kept clean automatically. There was a spacious queen-sized bed in ivory white sheets with deep golden patterns sown into them, the four pillows (two on either side) were mainly gold with white swirls, and the floor was carpeted a burnt orange colour.

"Oh my God..." Donna gasped, marvelling at her new room. Not too warm, not too cool. A fresh, lemony tint to the air. She stepped in - feet sinking into the soft carpet – and dumped her bags onto the neatly made bed. "It's... It's..."

"You're welcome." Sabrina replied as she followed, setting the bags she had been carrying more gently upon the bed.

"I love it!" Donna squealed excitedly, engulfing Sabrina into a tight hug. "It's fantastic!"

"I knew you'd love it."

The Doctor suddenly crashed into the room, Sonic Screwdriver out at the ready as he caught himself after stumbling, "What's wrong?! I heard squealing!"

Donna and Sabrina stared at the Doctor for a moment before turning to each other and laughing... And laughing... Then laughing even harder, leaving the poor Time lord confused.

"Was it something I said?" He asked innocently.


	9. You Are Beautiful

Hello readers! Rachel here, hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a lot more personal than I've ever had to write before.

Not many things stayed normal when the Doctor was present. Disaster seemed to follow him around, but they managed to grab a cup of tea in modern-day England. They had found a quiet little shop to sit and talk, like normal people. They could be mistaken for just ordinary friends out for tea if you weren't looking for them.

"So, what you're saying is that you're going to live forever?"

"I've done an alright job so far. I've been told that I am immortal, so I will more than likely live for a really long time." Sabrina responded with a nod, and then decided to change the subject to the Doctor. "You're alright, then? With everything that's happened?"

"I'm fine." He answered immediately, though she knew he was lying. He always did that.

"Donna, would you mind giving us a minute?" Donna immediately nodded, not understanding what exactly they were talking about, but was fine with letting them speak.

"Yeah, alright. I'll just head back to the TARDIS, unpack, maybe explore."

"Be careful, don't wander off too far." Sabrina immediately warned. She watched as the red head disappeared and turned to the man next to her. "You need to stop doing that."

"I have no idea-"

"Stop pretending everything is alright, because I know it's not. Do you have any idea what that will do to you? It will kill you, and I won't stand by and watch you live with this pain instead of dealing with it."

The Doctor remained silent.

"I'm sorry, I went too far."

"No, it's fine. You're right. I hate how you're always right." He placed both elbows on the table and he held his face in his hands. "Sabrina, you know exactly how I deal with things. Hold them in; let them eat away at me."

"But eventually you burst. The Doctor I fell in love with wasn't like this. He was a child with floppy hair and a bowtie. He wore a leather jacket and had a huge honker. He wore Converse and glasses that aren't prescription. Doctor, I need to see the man I fell in love with. The man who stole me, and the man who I stole. Where is he, Doctor?"

"He's gone, Sabrina. After what has just happened, I won't be able to just change back. It has changed me, and I can never be that man again."

"Then be a better one." It seemed he almost knew she was going to say this. "I am in love with you. Honestly, I have no idea what you're feeling towards me right now, but that's alright. Just know that you don't have to deal with this alone. I'm more than happy to be there to hold your hand, even if it's not in a romantic way. I am your blue box first and your wife second."

Then his lips were on hers. It wasn't a lustful kiss, it was a respectful one. They knew exactly how they felt for each other and for the first time, there was zero confusion. His hands were buried in her ginger locks and hers tugged at his neck. They wanted to be close to each other.

All at once they realized they were in public and pulled away. But they were still close. Close enough so they could feel the other's breath on their face. So close that if they wanted to, they could capture each other's lips.

Boy, did they want to. But they didn't. Instead they separated and decided it was time to say goodbye.

"Don't be a stranger, then. Come by whenever you like." Donna embraced the woman like an old friend.

"Where will you be off to, then? Any chance we'll be seeing you soon?"

"More than likely, I'm always around. Starting to get this traveling thing down."

"Earlier you said you were the TARDIS first and my wife second, does that mean what I think it means?" The Doctor asked after pulling her to the side, out of Donna's hearing range.

Sabrina decided that using the phrase 'It's complicated' was too tacky. Instead, she settled on a word he would soon become very familiar with.

"Spoilers." She reached up for a simple kiss on the cheek before waving a final goodbye.

A blinding light shined from her, but the Doctor did not look away. He took the chance of blinking, but by the time his eyes were open again, she was gone.

"So, you and the TARDIS? What'd she tell you?"

He ignored the question.

"I was thinking about parking the TARDIS for a bit, let you get a good night's rest, that alright?" She understood his need for alone time, so she disappeared, letting the TARDIS take her to her room.

He stroked the TARDIS console once, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Oh, look at you. You are beautiful."


	10. Fantastically Curly Hair

**Hey, AlfieTimewolf here. Sorry about the lateness, I'm posting the next chapter. Apologies again for the lateness, it's my fault.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Fantastically Curly Hair**

Travelling through the vortex was beginning to feel like second nature to Sabrina now, the more she was there the more familiar it became. All the colours ever imagined, all the unfathomable space ready to be explored.

Who did she want to visit next?

Rose - a sweet girl... If a bit clingy. She'd already met her.

Sarah Jane - her favourite... She'd go back to her eventually. Maybe visit her and her son, Luke.

Jack – handsome devil, and Torchwood was a fun place.

Donna - simply brilliant, nothing else needed saying.

Sabrina still wanted to meet Martha, although there was someone in particular who she wanted to meet even more so. The woman who's parents were the (11th) Doctor's best friends, the woman who new how to keep the Doctor in line, the woman who's curly hair knew no boundaries.

River Song, Melody Pond – the child of the TARDIS. That made Sabrina... Certainly not her mother, auntie maybe?

Before she could think of a safe place where she knew she'd find River, Sabrina's feet were touching down silently on the smooth floor of a library, in the middle of a crowd of people all wearing white spacesuits who payed her no attention. She spotted the Doctor not too far away, Donna stood behind him watching him work.

"Pretty boy, with me," A woman with fantastically curly hair called to the Doctor, who didn't know he was being talked to. The woman was River Song, Professor River Song, and she stopped when she noticed the Doctor wasn't following her. "Pretty boy, I said with me."

The Doctor looked up this time to see River staring at him, before he looked down at Donna and his eyes widened in realisation, "Oh, I'm pretty boy."

"Yeah," Donna grinned. "Oops, that came out a bit quick."

"Pretty?" the Doctor focused on that particular word as he scrunched his nose up.

"Very pretty." Sabrina replied flirtatiously, talking for the first time.

"Hello, stranger." the Doctor grinned a winning smile, picking her up in a hug as he made his way over to Professor Song.

The Doctor set Sabrina onto her feet as the two reached Professor Song, the Time lord leaning against the table as the curly haired woman began riffling through a white bag – pulling out a used and abused blue diary that looked uncannily like the outside of the TARDIS. Not taking any notice of them, the Doctor cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Thanks." was all Professor Song said.

"For what?" the Doctor asked, he hadn't done anything yet.

"The usual, for coming when I call," She replied flicking a few pages into her diary before she looked up and into the eyes of Sabrina. "I was wondering when you'd eventually show up."

"That was you?" the Doctor asked as his eyes widened slightly, thinking back to why himself and Donna were at the Library in the first place - because he'd gotten a message on the psychic paper.

"You're doing a very good job acting like you don't know me," River commented as she looked up from the book to the Doctor. "I'm assuming there's a reason."

"A fairly good one actually, yeah." The Doctor agreed, his eyebrows furrowing as he glanced at Sabrina before back at Professor Song.

"Shall we do diaries, then? Where are we now?" River asked, flicking through a few pages before studying the Doctor briefly. "Going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you, yeah? Crash of the Byzantium, have we done that yet?" - the Doctor gave her a blank stare - "Obviously ringing no bells."

"Wouldn't be the first time..." Sabrina muttered with a grin, Professor Song chuckled at that as she continued flicking through the pages in the blue diary. "Right, um... Picnic at Asgard, have we done Asgard yet?" River asked as she looked up at the Doctor with a dreamy smile, but she was given no answer. "Obviously not. Blindly, very early days then. Life of a time traveller, never knew it could be such hard work."

"You'd be surprised." Sabrina commented.

"Look at you," River said, finally taking notice of the Doctor's appearance. "You're so young."

"He's really not, you know. " Sabrina giggled, wrapping her arms around the Doctor's waist and cuddling into his chest after seeing him pout.

"No really, he is. His eyes... You're the youngest I've ever seen you..." She disagreed.

"You've seen me before then?" The Doctor questioned.

"And you... You're so..." River began, turning her attention to Sabrina.

"Beautiful? Mysterious? Powerful?" Sabrina grinned as she thought of suggestions.

"Quiet." Was River's choice.

"Oh... Well... Okay..." It wasn't what Sabrina had expected to say the least, she didn't think she was quiet.

Looking back to the Doctor, River's eyes became heartbroken at the lost look in the Time lord's dark brown orbs, "Doctor, please tell me you know who I am."

Sabrina lost her smile, knowing how hurt Professor Song (her little Melody Pond) must have felt at finally coming to the end of her journey.

River had known, since she first met the Doctor, that their lives were backwards, his future was her past. She had met him for the first time when he'd already known her, it was understandable that one day he'd meet her for the first time and she'd already know him. Still, it didn't make it hurt any less when that moment finally came.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, not knowing how much pain those three little words caused.

This was the moment Professor Song's world came crashing down on her. She would have said something back, had a beeping alarm not started. Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep.

"River..." Sabrina frowned at the defeated expression on her face, she stepped over and enveloped the fantastically curly haired woman in a hug. "My little Melody..."

"I knew this day would come." River replied, hugging back the woman who was like a second mother to her, sniffing her nose a little as it began running slightly.

"I know," Sabrina comforted her. As River was the child of the TARDIS, and Sabrina kind of was the TARDIS (in spirit and in mind), she cared for a river as if she were her daughter - feeling protective of her and wanting the best for her special little Melody. "But just because he's not your Doctor doesn't mean he's not the Doctor. You have the chance to make his first meeting with you matter, so make it count."

"I know."

"Right?" Sabrina asked, pulling away to look at River straight in the eyes.

"Right," River nodded as Sabrina wiped beneath her eyes with her thumbs. "You're always right."

"And don't you forget it," Sabrina grinned, earning a small laugh from River before she shooed the Professor over to the others. "Off you go, help out."

The moment, as touching as it was between the two, had been brief. Mere moments long.

All that River needed.


	11. Amelia's Last Farewell

**AN: Hey guys! Rachel here! I made this chapter on account of the delays. I will also be posting next Sunday's chapter. We are very sorry about the delays, technical errors. Happens to the best of us. We want to thank you so much for being patient. This contains spoilers for this Saturday's episode. In case you haven't seen it, I recommend watching it before reading this chapter! I've never written a chapter this emotional, hope you like it!**

* * *

Knowing the future was an impossible thing. Once you see what happens, it has to happen. It's set in stone, and there is no going back to fix everything. Which was exactly why knowing what was about to happen was so hard. Knowing who River was, knowing what was about to happen. Sabrina couldn't take it. She knew the Doctor would live through it. He doesn't know who she is, who she was, and who she would become. He would mourn her. He had already lost so many, but for now this would seem like the others.

Sabrina could not sit there and watch as a woman the Doctor would come to love, gave up her own life. She couldn't change anything, either.

"I am so sorry River. I cannot stay."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't want to see this. Go; go be with him somewhere else. Go to where he truly needs you."

"And you'll be alright here, with him? You can't tell him a single thing."

"You know I won't be alright. But, it's fine."

"What can't you tell me?" The Doctor put in, his head cocked to the side, his hands in his brown pinstriped pockets.

"Spoilers." River attempted to lighten the mood. It worked on him.

"Oh, but spoilers are fantastic. For example, wanna know how the last Harry Potter book ends? Got impatient. Had a nice little chat with J.K. charming, she is." His comments were ignored.

"I better be going. Have a very important man to attend to."

"More important than me?" The Doctor asked with a frown.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Then she was gone in the brightest of lights. Soon, River was gone. In an even brighter light. And he was alone.

A floppy haired man talked to two lanky adults in a graveyard. He hugged them, almost crying. Then he disappeared into his big, blue box. Along with a big haired blonde Sabrina had seen go to her death just minutes ago. A red headed woman by the name of Amelia Pond followed closely. But the lanky man named Rory Williams had stopped to find his own name of a gravestone. He called the three back. Then he was gone. Disappeared into thin air. The redheaded woman screamed, running after him. Just to be confronted by one of the worst predators in the entire world. A weeping angel.

"Doctor, we just have to back and get him, right? We can go get him."

"We can't going back again would rip a hole in New York City!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Mummy, he is not lying. He is telling the truth." Amelia Pond was not having this.

"Will it take me to him? Wherever it zapped him to, will it take me there too?"

"I don't know. Nobody knows! And it's not worth the risk!" The Doctor quickly tried to reason with her.

"Of course he's worth the risk! There's room for another name on the gravestone, right? I'm sorry Doctor, but I need to be with him. Raggedy man," She turned towards him, making his eyes leave the angel and to look at her face, "Goodbye." Then she was gone in a sudden poof. And a new name appeared on the gravestone under Rory's. The Doctor was crying. Wishing, hoping, and praying that he could say 'Come along, Ponds.' just one more time. But he couldn't, and he knew that. So did River and Sabrina.

Sabrina now ventured to the water fountain where the Doctor would soon meet her with the very last page.

"Sabrina." He was surprised by her appearance.

"Hello, Doctor."

"Why are you here?"

"Because you shouldn't be alone right now. Nobody should be alone right now. I'm here because you need someone here for you."

Then he was crying again and he was telling everything that had happened. That she was even there at one point, but that wasn't important. And she listened, knowing that he needed to get everything out.

"Why didn't you do something about this?"

"Doctor, you read it yourself. 'Amelia's Final Goodbye'. You saw into your future, it had to happen."

"What do I do now?"

"Well, you can start by reading that final page." And, like always, he read out loud.

"Hello, old friend.

And here we are. You and me on the last page.

By the time you read these last words, Rory and I will be long gone so know that we lived well and we're very happy, and above all else, know that we will love you. Always.

Sometimes I do worry about you, though. I think, once we're gone and you won't be coming back here for a while and you might be alone, which you should never be.

Don't be alone, Doctor.

And do one more thing for me: There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope.

Go to her. Tell her a story.

Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates, she'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two thousand years to keep her safe, tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived, and save a whale in outer space.

Tell her this story of Amelia Pond, and this is how it ends."

He hugged her, excitedly. They sprinted to the TARDIS in a hurry. And he did just that. He told little Amelia Pond a magnificent story. One with heroes and villains and, of course, love. He gave little Amelia Pond hope, and patience.

After a few hours, they returned to the TARDIS and they were silent for a while.

"Stay with me." They were the three words she had never expected him to say. But he said them, and she definitely obeyed.

There wasn't a single drop of physical contact. They just looked at each other, even told magnificent stories. And every now and then they would catch each other's eyes and they would feel something between them like nothing they had ever felt before. A pure feeling of love.


	12. A Week With The Doctor

**AN: Hey guys! Starts off a bit sad but I hope you enjoy it! As promised, this is Rachel and here is the new chapter!**

* * *

She stayed for as long as he needed her. Soon he was his cheerful self again, but she knew it was a disguise. A week later, they sat in the library. He had no need to go out on an adventure. This was the first time he got to simply sit down with the woman who captured his heart so long ago. He was going to savor it.

"I want to talk to you." She spoke suddenly. He looked up from his book. He finally closed it and placed it down, allowing her his undivided attention.

"About?"

"Amy and Rory. I want to know how you're doing."

"I'm-"

"And please don't say 'I'm fine' because I know that you're not. I see you when you think that I can't. You're sad and broken. Doctor, please. Tell me how you feel."

He didn't speak for a while.

"Imagine you had the one thing you always wanted. You craved for it for a long time. When you finally had it, you savored it. You were protective of it. You would never let it get in harm's way. Now imagine that I stole that thing. I threw it on the floor, stomped on it until it was in one million pieces. Spat on it for good measure. That's exactly how I feel."

And there was a silence. What could she say? Nothing. What could she do? Something.

She stood from her recliner. He followed. He was taller than her, by at least five inches. They were about one inch apart and she could feel his breath on her face. She craved nothing more than to reach over and stroke his cheek, then to be able to capture his lips with hers. But she didn't. What good would it do? Instead, she wrapped her arms tightly around his skinny frame. It was immediately returned. He clung to her like a frightened child would cling to their mother. She felt tears stream down his face and she immediately wiped them away for him.

"You should never have to be strong. Show your weakness. I know that you think you're alone, but you are most definitely not. Your eyes, they used to be so bright. But they're dark now. They resemble a broken man I once met. He was fresh out of battle. He was scarred, scared, tired. You are right back where you started. Please, let me help you, Doctor. Please."

He nodded, and continued to embrace her.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you."

"It wasn't just my good looks?"

"Well, it was definitely a deciding factor."

"Oh, shut up!" Then they were laughing, laughing like they had been a week before.

They made their way to the kitchen, where Sabrina made the Doctor tea and laid out a few jammy-dodgers.

"So, where have you gone now? I'm assuming it's still pretty early for you considering you haven't kissed me yet."

She was taken back. Did he want her to kiss him?

"Well, I was just at the library."

"Ah, I always wondered why you couldn't stay. Funny, how time works."

"Funny you said that, considering you're a Time Lord!"

He stood in front of her. Just watching. He admired her like no other had. Even when she was human she rarely had any suitors. Yet, here he was. The most important man in the world and he was staring at _her_. They sat for a while, staring. They never broke contact and every now and then, they would smile just to reassure the other that everything was _okay_. That they would be _okay_. That life was going to be _okay_.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" The Doctor eventually asked. He took her hand and stroked the soft skin with his thumb.

"No." She immediately answered, "I know you don't want to, either. How about the pool?" He smiled at the idea.

"Definitely." Then they went their separate ways, each searching for a bathing suit. A few minutes later, they met just outside to pool door. Again, he took her hand and led her into the room. They stripped to their bathing suits and, laughing like children, cannonballed into the water. It took a while for the two to settle down and to stop splashing each other. They had this newfound energy simply from the presence of the other.

They sat on the pool steps, holding hands and remembering their past adventures.

"But George Washington insisted on another whiskey, who was I to deny him?" And they laughed, their eyes lighting up whenever the other even stole a glance at them.

Sabrina didn't hesitate to speak; she was so sure of herself.

"I'm in love with you."

"You are the love of my life." The Doctor immediately replied.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"You are the single most important man in the entire world."

"A man is only as great as the woman who loves him." He was close to her, so close. His lips turned upright into a smile and he took her chin in his hands. Before she could think, his lips were on hers. Her fingers instinctively found his floppy brown locks. Their lips danced for minutes, they never wanted to part. But Sabrina's lungs searched desperately and she had to give it to them. She broke from him with the widest smile. "The last time you smiled at me like that, I was proposing to you."

"I want to marry you, Doctor. But I know it'll have to wait. Things are getting complicated. I want to stay here with you forever, but then none of those things would have happened. I have to go and make them happen."

"Go, then. I waited nine hundred years for you to come into my life, I can wait awhile longer."

"I'll be back, I promise." Then they went their separate ways, each needing to change out of their bathing suits. They met again in the console room. "I'll come back to this exact moment the second I'm finished, I promise."

"See you soon." He smiled sadly as she kissed him farewell.

"I love you." She reminded him before pecking his cheek. She was gone. He was alone. He was never good alone. But he stood there, his hand where her lips had once been, knowing that could be the last time he ever saw her.


	13. Dark Hazelnut Hair

**AN**: Hello guys! This is Sabrina! I've had a bit of trouble contacting my co-author so I decided to write the new chapter. It took me about two days and a headache, but here it is! I really like this one because I doubt any of you saw this coming! Enjoy! There's a bit of a romantic twist. I'm evil, Daleks Take Manhattan and Doomsday right after the other!

* * *

She emerged in an unfamiliar place. For the first time in a long time, she was alone. She searched for him, for the box, for a red headed woman, for a blonde, for anyone. Yet, she found no one.

"Hello?" She called. It was dark and cold. Where was she? She was about to find out. She searched for a wall, anything that she could follow.

As soon as she found it, she walked along it, her fingertips gliding along the stone. Suddenly, a man emerged.

"Come on." He immediately commanded. The spikey haired man in a blue pinstripe suit took her hand, tugging as hard as he could.

"Doctor, where are we? When are we?"

"It's been referred to as Doomsday."

"No."

"Yeah." He said nothing. He was angry.

"Doctor-"

"Don't."

"I can't do anything to change it, Doctor. I'm sorry. This is a fixed moment in time."

"Why do I have to lose her? Why? Why today?"

"I can do everything I can but by the end of the day, she has to be on the other side of that wall." She stopped walking and so did he. "You cannot blame this on me."

"Then who do I blame it on?" He stomped away. Towards who she suspected was Rose. She took the opposite direction.

The Doctor stopped. He shouldn't be mad at her and he should definitely not let her wander off by herself. He immediately turned, but she was no longer there. He began to run.

She found herself at the door for the stairs. She shrugged and pushed the door open. She began to climb the stairs. Sabrina could pick up soft whispers. She immediately stopped, trying to hear them more clearly. Her feet instinctively began to climb the stairs again.

"Sabrina?" The Doctor called frantically, looking through hallways and in rooms.

The mumblings became clearer and louder, so she continued to follow the voices. Finally, she came to a door. Whatever made these noises, were behind this door.

"Geronimo." She whispered before quickly pushing the door open. She had never been more terrified in her entire life.

"Intruder! Intruder!"

The Doctor quickly pushed open the door and climbed the stairs. "Sabrina!" He called again.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Sabrina had always wondered what dying felt like. She was hit and fell to the hard stone floor. It felt like a million different needles poked every single cell in her body. Like every part of her was exploding at the exact same moment.

"Sabrina!" The Doctor shouted in terror. He quickly pulled his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket and made it do something, anything to distract the Daleks enough for him to get Sabrina. There was a small but effective explosion and he pulled Sabrina into his arms, sprinting away and down the stairs, in the direction he had come from.

"Doctor?" Sabrina coughed weakly, "Is this it? Am I dying?"

"No, definitely not." He answered. Honestly, he really didn't know. Was he about to lose the two most important people in his life on the same day?

"You're going to be strong, right Doctor? Tell me you'll be strong."

"I'll be strong." His tone was barely convincing, but she accepted it.

"Tell me you'll go off, save a world or two. That you'll be okay."

"I'll be okay."

"No you won't." Were her last words before she fell limp in his arms. He picked up his pace until he had to push open a door.

"Doctor?" Rose was immediately by his side. "What's happened? Is Sabrina alright?"

"I don't know." He laid her on the floor; Rose immediately rearranged her so she would be more comfortable.

"She's still breathing, and she's got a pulse. What happened?"

"A Dalek happened." He was angry, angrier than he had ever been. He had lost so much, he was going to lose even more today. If he couldn't help them, he could avenge them.

"I think she's coming to." Sabrina began to stir.

"Rose?" She immediately asked. "I don't feel that good."

"You were shot. Don't know how you aren't dead."

"Doctor, what does it feel like to regenerate?" His attitude immediately changed. He was excited.

"Of course! Once the TARDIS goes through internal damage, she regenerates! You've got to concentrate, you have to keep breathing and keep your heart beating." Sabrina stood, and a familiar light spread from her fingers to her toes, but she knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Yes." He did not lie. "But it's going to be okay."

"Can I keep my red hair?"

"Don't know, I've always tried for it but no luck so far."

Then she was screaming in pain, a heavenly bright light emitting from her skin. She could feel it, inside of her. Like every single cell exploded just to be put together again But she stayed strong, picturing his face. The floppy haired child that thought bowties were cool. She thought of the man she loved. For the first time, he was all hers. Nine and Ten always had someone else. Rose, Martha, Donna. Eleven, though, needed her. She was all he had.

All at once, the pain stopped. She felt around, not that many changes. Rose gave her a mirror. Scratch that, _many _changes. Her once cherry hair had turned a dark hazelnut. Her blue irises turned brown, her skin was a light tan. She was a brand new person.

"I have to go." Were her first words. She stopped. New voice. Lighter and a bit more sing-song. The Doctor tried to stop her, but she was already gone.

She was back where she started, where she left the Doctor barely thirty minutes ago.

"Doctor." He turned, and he smiled.

"My beautiful Sabrina."

"When I left you, you had told me that you assumed it was early because I hadn't kissed you, but really you assumed I was early because I hadn't changed yet."

"You once told me that you had never realized that you truly loved only me until you changed."

"By only you, you mean?"

"This regeneration."

"I do only love you. I admire the others, but it's different with you." He nodded and pulled her close.

"That was the day I lost her." He was referring to Rose.

"I'm sorry."

"My question is: Why would you say yes to my proposal while I was in that body?"

"Don't know, haven't lived it yet. My best guess, though, is that I was afraid of losing you."

"Don't ever fear loss, Sabrina. I will never leave you." His lips were on hers and she eagerly replied.

"Where are you planning to go now?"

"Well, you had no idea about me regeneration so I better steer clear from behind that day. But, I was thinking. Can I stay with you? I don't think I'm ready to go back to traveling yet. Thirty minutes after my week break and I've already been shot. I'm a bit rusty."

He chuckled.

"You can always stay. I would be happy to spend an eternity with you."


	14. The Other Sabrina

It's been a million years but summer is here and I will be spitting out stories like crazy! Hope you enjoy, have any questions? Drop me an ask! -Rachel

* * *

"You want a day out?!" The Doctor questioned, throwing his arms out.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Sabrina replied, her hands on her hips, daring him to continue with this stupid argument.

"When I bring someone along, they ask for fun! An adventure! You're asking to go _shopping_." He spat out the last word, as if it was sour on his tongue.

"Well excuse me for craving some normality for a change! In light of recent events-" She gestured to her regenerated body, "I believe we might need some time off! There's nothing wrong with getting a little domestic. Are you afraid that you might get bored of me?"

The Doctor's expression softened. He took her hands in his and whispered, "I could never get bored of you."

"Good." Sabrina knew she had won. "Today is going to be a normal day, alright? Hey, if you're lucky there might be killer cantaloupes at the store and we'll have another adventure!"

"One can only hope." The Doctor grumbled as Sabrina dragged him out of the TARDIS. "How exactly are you planning to pay for this anyway?"

"I found this in her wallet." Sabrina held out a blue card. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind, she's not putting it to any good use."

"Speaking of _her_." He gestured to her body, referring to the person she was currently controlling, "Have you ever thought about giving her control of her body again? She is just a person, she must be scared in there."

"She isn't. I can replace the things we've done with false memories. She thinks she's at home, going about her usual routine of her boring life. The last true memory she has is of Rory and Amy coming out of the TARDIS."

"Is she happy?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters! You may not think like this, but she is a part of you. Or, rather, you are a part of her! And you are my wife, which makes her my wife too! I want my wife to be happy."

"Do you want to ask her yourself?" Sabrina gave her other self the memory of walking down this street to the grocery store. She made her believe she bumped into the Doctor. Then, she gave her complete control of her body.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm in such a rush I must have not been looking. I'm Sabrina." She held out her hand for him.

"John. John Smith." He took her hand.

"Bit of a boring name, don't you think? Let me guess, you're a doctor!" She laughed.

"That's precisely right, how did you know?"

"Oh, well boring names usually have boring professions. And Dr. John Smith just sounds right. Listen, I'm sorry for bumping into you, can I buy you a tea to make up for it?"

"Yeah, I think I would like that."

They found themselves at a small shop a block away from the grocery store.

"So what do you do for a living, Sabrina?"

"Oh, I'm a boring nurse. Lately it seems like I've been doing the same thing every day. Treating the same patients with the same ailments. I work in the ER, there must be new patients, right?"

"Right."

"I don't know, the last few months have kind of been a blur. Guess time flies when you're having fun, right?"

"Right."

"You're pretty quiet, Dr. Smith. You alright?"

"I'm fine; it's just that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." The Doctor reached across the table to take her hand.

"Oh, well thank you. You're not so bad yourself." She flirted back.

"Listen, there's something I really think you should see. Do you have a minute?" The Doctor questioned.

"No."

"No?"

"Doctor, you can't show her the TARDIS, are you insane?" It was the other Sabrina, "She shouldn't be exposed to what we do. She's in enough danger as it is!"

"Fine, what do you suggest I do with her then?"

"Oh, I've got an idea or two."


End file.
